Future Events
by Fay Thornbush
Summary: In the future Clary and Jace are a married couple that run the Institute together. One night Clary's children return home from hunting with a peculiar mundane. As the following events unfold Clary can't help but notice that the recent events in the stranger life resemble her's when the shadow world was exposed to her. Is this just a coincidence, or is a greater plot unfolding?


**Clary's POV:**

I stare out one of the Institute's many windows as I wait for my three children to return home from hunting. My daughter and sons were suppose to have been back over an hour ago. "Oh, Stella, Derrick, and Adam," I whisper to myself, " where are you?" The worried feeling in my stomach soon became too painful to stand, so I yell for Jace. My husband quickly runs into the room with an expression full of concern. Just as I am about to reveal my fears to him, a deafening bang rings throughout the Institute as the front doors open. I exchange a look with Jace before running into the hallway in search for the elevator. Jace barely manages to get inside the elevator with me before the doors close. The quick ride feels like eternity as the peppy music mocks me.

When the doors slide open, the first things I see are Stella, Derrick, and Adam standing in the doorway. Relief immediately begins to sooth my nerves. However, as I notice a mundane girl draped across Adam's arms, I start freaking out once again. I rush over to my children and guide them inside. Jace was at my side helping Adam with the stranger, who happens to be unconscious. When I look closer, I see that the girl has been seriously injured. A deep gash has been sliced across her stomach and a demon bite sat upon her left shoulder. Green veins run from the bite as poison courses through her body. "Jace, Adam," I shout," take her to the infirmary!"

Both boys give me an obedient nod before rushing upstairs. Then I turn to Stella and instruct," Go call Uncle Magnus, our guest is going to need his help." My daughter nods before running to her room to find her cell phone.

The only other person in the room with me is Derrick, so I am forced to ask him what happened. He acknowledges that I had addressed him by giving a soft _humph?_ but I can see that he didn't hear my question." What happened tonight?" I repeat. Derrick looks up from his shoes and I can see worry, a rare emotion for Derrick, in his eyes. At that moment I decide that it would be better to ask him later, so I simplify to, "Do you at least know her name?

Derrick gives me a half hearted nod and says,"Selene."

**Selene's POV**:

As I stare at the all ages club in front of me, I think of what my mother had said about it. "Ah, Pandemonium Club," she had started calmly," That club has been around longer than me. From the outside, it seem so innocent, but let me tell you, it's not! All kinds of trouble always finds a way to slither past the security." My mom had finished with an angry grunt. She obviously hadn't wanted me to come to Pandemonium. None of her ranting was going to stop me, though.

As I walk through the door, I whisper," Time to celebrate sixteen years," to myself. This cold, winter day was in fact my birthday. The crowd was filled with a random mixture of different clothing styles, but the hair styles were generally the same. Dyed one main color, with a contrasting color for the tips. Even for my first time in pandemonium, I stuck out like a sore thumb. My hair is a dull brown, that is reasonably strait until it starts to get naturally wavy at the bottom.

"Hey, Selene!" Calls a familiar voice behind me. I swirl around at the sound of my name and see my best friend, Matthew, grinning at me. His messy black hair is plastered to his face with sweat.

"Oh, hey, Matt," I smile back go him. " I didn't know you come to Pandemonium." Matt quickly explains that he had seen me come in and had decided to join me.

"Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks," I reply. With nothing left to say at the moment, an uncomfortable silence finishes our conversation.

"I'll go get us something to drink," Matt says trying to break the awkward silence. After Matt leaves me to myself, my wondering eyes fall upon a beautiful red head. I can see her beckoning a boy with electric blue hair to join her. The boy follows her instructions and the two begin to dance together. However, the girl quickly gets tired of dancing and prances towards a door marked **_STAFF ONLY_**. He follows her without a second thought. I'm not really surprised by their actions, it seems like something that happens all the time in a place like this. The two boys that follow the couple into the off limits area did unnerve me, though. One of them had black hair while the other had blond. Especially since they had each drawn a long, glowing sword before entering the room.

Without telling anyone about the boys, I walk into the room, too. None of the people notice my appearance, so I watch the events that were going down. The blue haired boy is tied to a column. The blond is talking to him. I hear bits of the conversation, "demons," is the only word I can make out, although the boy seems to be saying that one word several time. I can hear the imprisoned boy sneer, "Shadowhunters," as a response.

The red head soon becomes tired of the chit-chat and pulls out a glowing sword for her self. She raises it as if to drive it through the top of his skull when I jump out from hiding and yelp, "No, stop, you can't kill him. I bet you don't even know him!" All three of the sword bearing teens look at me in confusion.

The black haired boy, who was standing in a corner replied to my out burst with, "And you do?"

I gulp and respond, "We'll, no, but you can't just go around killing people. Especially strangers! I mean, you don't even have a motive!"

Before saying anything else, the girl walks up to the blue haired boy and stabs him in the forehead. His body begins to disappear as I gasp in horror. What had just happened? Then she says, "One, that wasn't human. It was a demon. Two, we had plenty of 'motive'. It's our job," she gestures to the three of them, "to kill those things."

These people were obviously crazy, so I turn around and run through the door. I see Matt looking at me with confusion distorting his features. "Hey, Selene, what were you doing in there?" He sees my expression and adds," What's wrong?"

I turn to Matt and say, "Nothing, I thought I saw something. Come on let's go home, you can celebrate my birthday with me by watching Netflix in my living room with me." I drag Matt out of Pandemonium determined to get as far from those murderers as possible.

On our way to my apartment, Matt looks at his watch and silently curses. "Sorry, Selene, I didn't realize how late it was. I need to get home before my mom has a cow!" He starts running down the street before I can respond. Great, now I have to walk home _alone_. I don't know if I'm the only one who's ever noticed this, but the freaks of New York usually start roaming the streets at night. Not exactly the safest place to be if anybody asks me.

As I'm walking, I hear an odd hissing and rattling noise coming from a suspicious alley. When I carefully make my way towards the alley, I see something that could only be found in nightmares. It was as seven foot tall beast that had several rows of teeth that dripped a green liquid, a long, pointy tail, and claws the size of rulers. The monster sees me approaching and pounces at me. It lands on my chest, pushing me onto the ground. One of its claws slowly draws a cut across my stomach. Cries of pain flow from my lips. Once the creature is done carving me, it leans forward and clamps its jaws across one of my shoulders.

Just as I think I'm going to die, three familiar figures appear from the mouth of the alley. They were the murdering teens from pandemonium! Red runs forward and rips the monster off of me and throws it into a wall. Blondie comes forward and picks me up. While the beast is still stunned from the impact of the wall, the black haired boy kills it with one swift stab.

My vision has started to bluer but I can faintly hear someone say, it sounded like the black haired boy,"Look at the bite, we need to get her to the Institute."

Another voice, I think it's Blondie's, sarcastically adds, "Mom and Dad are going to be sooo mad when they see this. Plus we're already late. This should be fun."

I can feel each of Blondie's strides as he runs to this Institute place, when the black haired boy's masculine voice reappears, "I know we probably don't seem very trustworthy, but can you tell us your name?"

I don't know why I answer his question but I do in a hoarse whisper, "Selene." Shortly after speaking, I finally lose consciousness.

**_A/n: Ok now was it? Keep in my mind that this is my first fic. I also want to say that the new characters are based off of the original TMI characters. _**

**_Selene-Clary_**

**_Matt-Simon_**

**_Adam-Jace_**

**_Derrick-Alec _**

**_Stella-Izzy _**

**_The looks of the new characters are a little different because they have to look like Clary and Jace's kids. Also, Derrick has black hair because I know there was black hair in the Herondale family at some point. Please review!_**


End file.
